In designing an optimum package for the marketing of edible contents, particularly at the consumer level, there are a number of desirable features which should be present. For example, a package should have a relatively long shelf life and require a minimum footprint on a given shelf. In the event that chilled edible contents are to be packaged and consumed therefrom, the package should have good insulating characteristics to insure that the edible contents maintain their chilled condition for a proper time interval. The making of the package most desirably involves an efficient utilization of raw material so as to minimize waste. Also, if possible, the package should have a distinctive visual characteristic such as shape so that it is easily recognizable by the consumer as emanating from a particular source or origin. If possible, the positioning of the package on a shelf should be rendered relatively unimportant by providing a configuration such that the identification of the goods based upon the labeling or printing on the exterior on the package is readily visible regardless of the positioning of the package on the shelf. If the application of labels can be eliminated, the cost of the package can be reduced. In addition, the container should by tamper evident, particularly if it is to contain contents which are to be consumed. Further, if the package has associated therewith an eating utensil for the purpose of such consumption, the package must be effective to maintain the sterility of the eating utensil as well as the associated contents and container parts during package fabrication, filling, shipment and storage. Still further, because some frozen or chilled edible contents offer less flavor and aroma than some which are adapted to be served at room temperature, a package which can actually enhance the fragrance of the packaged edible contents is highly desirable. Additionally, stackablity and versatility of the package in adapting to multiple package configurations is important so as to reduce the volume taken up by large numbers of these packages to save space and shipping costs as well as providing multiple package configurations for both sale and display which would appeal to the consumer or buyer. The package should have a cover and a lid coupled with respect to the remainder of the package so that when the package is opened to expose the contents for consumption the cover and lid will remain attached to the remainder of the package to preclude littering.
In addition to the container per se and its design, a preferred container should be readily adapted for convenient fabrication, filling and use.
While progress has been made in improving containers, problems still persist in their design as well as in their methods of fabrication, filling and use. Many approaches are disclosed in the literature to minimize the existing problems associated with containers.
A wide variety of packages are disclosed in the patent literature. Note, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. D-57,707 to Morrison; 2,315,116 to Flizikowski; 3,118,533 to Curtis; 3,141,598 to Rasmussen et al; 3,222,190 to Davis and 3,254,434 to Gintoft.
In addition, the patent literature also discloses a wide variety of containers with utensils associated therewith. Note, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,257,057 to White; 1,749,658 to Ault; 1,607,865 to Butler; 2,525,337 to Brooks et al; 2,584,379 to Chmielewski and 2,745,586 to Thoma. The patent literature also discloses a wide variety of the packaging features such as for the release of perfume or other volatile substances. Note, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,335,159 to Salfisberg; 2,543,181 to Land; 2,907,682 to Eichel; 2,932,582 to Pesa et al; 3,441,353 to Claff; 3,599,859 to Maierson; 3,685,734 to Paciorek et al; 3,779,848 to Maierson; 4,145,001 to Weyenberg; 4,419,396 to Sugimoto; 4,474,304 to Jacobs and 4,487,801 to Turnbull et al.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,264 to Astrom relates to a package treating system.
Although many such advances are noteworthy to one extent or another none achieves the objectives of an efficient, convenient and inexpensive package which includes a container and edible contents in association with an eating utensil along with the related methods of fabrication, filling and use. An optimum package would be something new which combines the benefits of the prior art approaches without their shortcomings.
As illustrated by the great number of prior patents as well as commercial packages, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to improve packages and render them more efficient, convenient and economical. None of these prior efforts, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior packages do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements and method steps as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements and method steps, with the use of the minimum number of functioning parts and process steps, at a reasonable cost and convenience to manufacture and use, and by employing only readily available material.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved package for the storing and the direct consumption of edible contents therefrom which comprises a substantially cylindrically shaped container defined by an upstanding sidewall, a separate upper lid and an essentially parallel lower closure; a cover separately mounted above the upper lid to define a space between the upper lid and the cover; and a utensil within the space for use in the consuming of the edible contents stored within the container.
It is a further object of the present invention to enhance the fragrance of the edible contents of a container.
It is yet a further object of the invention to render a package of edible contents tamper evident.
Yet another object of the present invention is to improve the stackablity of containers.
Still a further object of the present invention is to preclude littering upon the opening of the lid of a container for the consumption of the contents of the container.
Lastly, it is an object of the invention to improve the methods of fabrication, filling and using containers of edible contents.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed as merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiments in addition to the scope of the invention as defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.